


Pavlov's Dog is Chasing Schrodinger's Cat [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Time Loop, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seeing more of each other is the ideal way to make us want to see less of each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavlov's Dog is Chasing Schrodinger's Cat [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pavlov's Dog is Chasing Schrodinger's Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5338) by unoriginal-elizabeth. 



> Runs 21:16. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Intro/outro music is two different versions of Wagner's Bridal Chorus.

**MP3 [19.47MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Pavlov%27s%20Dog%20is%20Chasing%20Schrodinger%27s%20Cat.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [9.95MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Pavlov%27s%20Dog%20is%20Chasing%20Schrodinger%27s%20Cat.m4b) (right-click/save as)

WARNING FOR CASEY SHRILLNESS AND FREAK OUTS!  
(No, seriously. This is not a sleepytime podfic, guys. You may want to put small dogs in another room when listening with speakers for this one!)

**Author's Note:**

> So, Life With Derek. Fun story: back in 2007, my sister watched a lot of Disney channel. Now, I liked High School Musical 2 as much as the next slasher, but did not have too much of an opinion on a lot of the shows that were always on, just the usual; _Hannah Montana_ was RIDICULOUSLY DUMB, Those Two Kids from _The Suite Life of Zach and Cody_ looked pre-natal, Justin and Alex on _Wizards of Waverly Place_ should just make out already (wait they're SIBLINGS? ...LOL). But there was this one show that was always on at super random times, and it had an obnoxiously catchy themesong and the credits made it look like The Brady Bunch. One day I come in as she's watching it, and go, "*snort* Dude, this is that _Life With Derek_ show, right? That looks so dumb." And of course Summer goes, "OMG NO this one is actually really cool! The leads are these two bickery step-siblings who act like a married couple and it's from Canada and THERE'S KISSING! On THE DISNEY CHANNEL!" I go, "...okay?" And watch an episode. (...whatever, it was senior year, I was avoiding homework XD)
> 
> To this day I'm still not entirely sure which episode it was (it was something from early S3--possibly "Power Failure"?), but I loooooooooong have shown a weakness for shows that Summer endorses and gets me to sit through (see: The O.C., Dark Angel, _SUPERNATURAL_...) and it didn't matter anyway, because as soon as I saw Derek  & Casey's dynamic, I was GONE. I was off and looking for ep downloads and fic, and the rest is pretty much history.
> 
> FAST FORWARD TWO YEARS: I'm still into LWD fic, off-and-on, but unfortunately most of the fandom is on the Pit Of Voles, so it's hard to find quality stuff. I finally come across this amazingly talented author, [unoriginal-elizabeth](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/373394/unoriginal_elizabeth) ( **WARNING:** Pit of Voles link!), and go "O.o OMG QUALITY LWD STUFF!!! <33333333" So of course I offer to beta for her. This...doesn't actually go anywhere (mostly my fault), but I do find out that (surprise surprise) she's a slasher, and manage to get her into _Merlin_ (random!).
> 
> AND that brings us to the present: me and podfic. After doing [Theories About Nuclear Winter](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/71609.html), I realize that I want to do more podfic with characters whose head I can really get *inside*...and of course I immediately think of Casey. For anyone who knew me in jr. high or high school, I'm sure it's no surprise that I find Casey's head alarmingly easy to get into. (And for those that knew me in [eighth](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/5593.html) or [ninth grade](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/44957.html), it shouldn't come as a shock that I'm no stranger to Derek's motivations, either.) And this fic? It is just _so them_. I could HEAR their voices in my head as I read the fic. (Of course, pretty much all of Liz's fics are kind of amazing like that.)
> 
> ...yeah, I'm NGL guys, I'm *really* proud of this one XD (It's actually the previously-unposted one that I talked about [here](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/889989.html?thread=5200261#t5200261) in the self-rec thread.) After hearing how this one came out, I decided that LWD is going to be a podficcing happy place for me (plus, previously unposted fandom & pairing for this year's Amplificathon=lots of points!), so expect to see more Life With Derek podfic from me over the next few months :)
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/73727.html) at my LiveJournal.


End file.
